Course fierté et amour os
by like-lemon
Summary: Hermione et Drago s'aiment, elle le dit a ses amis, l'un l'accepte comme il peut, l'autre,jaloux, va le provoquer en duel; comment cela va-t-il se finir ?


_**Course, fierté et amour**_

-A vos marques, prêts , PARTEZ !

Ils s'envolèrent, la grande course que tout le monde attendait commença. Hermione était angoissé. Tout était de sa faute, elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago, cette année les avait rapproché et elle avait découvert qu'il était une âme torturé et que toute son arrogance et son mépris n'étaient qu'un masque qui cachait le vrai visage de ses émotions.

Seulement il avait fallu l'annoncer a ses amis, et même si Ginny et Luna l'avait soutenue, pour elle les seuls avis qui avait de l'importance c'était ceux de ses deux meilleurs amis, ceux qui était comme ses frères: Ron et Harry. Le problèmes c'est qu'a l'annonce de la relation qu'elle avait avec Drago ses amis s'étaient emportés et avait voulu se battre en duel avec celui qu'elle aimait. Ginny les avait convaincus de réfléchir.

Hermione avait passé la nuit a essayer de les convaincre.

BACK :

Vous pouvez au moins essayer de le connaître.

On le connaît Hermione ! C'est celui qui pendant toutes ses années nous a insultés toi encore plus ! Ron ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ne serait-ce que le regarder sans avoir envie de vomir.

Justement tu ne crois pas que si il ne m'avait pas prouvé, et que je n'était pas totalement sure de sa sincérité, je ne prendrai pas le risque de lui accorder ma confiance!

Harry -qui lui au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione prenait la situation calmement- argumenta:

-Oui mais, comment peux tu être sûre qu'il ne te ment pas ?

-Les gens changent Harry...

-Pas LUI ! Ron avait craché ses mots comme du venin.-Je vous demande juste de me faire confiance …

Hermione se faisait suppliante. Harry se leva prit Hermione part les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux, il pouvait y lire de la détermination de la conviction mais aussi beaucoup de tristesse alors il l'a pris dans ses bras. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ron ne disait rien trop surpris pour dire quoi que se soit .

Je ne lui fait pas confiance et je doute que ça change un jour, mais à toi je te fais confiance petite soeur.

Elle le serra de toutes ses forces , les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse. Ron bouillait de l'intérieur, sortit de sa torpeur il explosa :

-Non mais t'es fou ?Jamais il ne posera ses sales pattes de Malefoy -futur mangemort- sur elle!

-Je t'interdis de dire que Drago sera un mangemort c'est quelqu'un de bien!

La joie d'Hermione est vite passée après la réaction de essayait de le résonner mais il grommeleait sans cesse : "Elle est a moi c'est pas possible, elle est a moi!" Finalement il releva la tête et annonça:

-On verra si un Malefoy est aussi rapide sur un balai qu'un Weasley !Et il était parti.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ron avait donc provoqué en duel Drago, une course de vitesse sur un balai.

Évidemment Drago avait accepté, il avait un amour propre et, il avait dit a Hermione: « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, et si pour cela il faut que je devienne ami avec Potter, pardon Harry, que je me batte contre tous les élèves de Poudlard un par un, Hermione si ça te rend heureuse alors je le ferai parce que je t'aime Hermione Granger »

Ils s'en était suivie de langoureux baisers et quelques larmes. Ils étaient sur une ligne droite pour l'instant, le premier virage arriva et Ron poussa Drago sur le côté tout le mode hurla de grand OUI ! Même si les serpentards, en minorité huer Ron, sous le choc il faillit se prendre une tour.

Hermione s'agrippa désespérément au bras d'Harry- mais Drago l'évita de justesse. Pour se venger, dans le virage d'après il fit de même, mais Ron se reprit très vite, les Weasley avait la réputation d'être très adroit sur leurs balais et elle était justifiée.

Ils continuèrent a se pousser l'un l'autre. Hermione était pétrifiée, elle aimait Drago de tout son coeur mais Ron était son meilleur ami même après leur dispute, et elle s'en voudrait a vie si l'un des deux se blessait ou pire ... Tout à coup on entendit un gros BOUM ! Hermione perdue dans ses pensée ne suivait plus le fil de la course. Harry n'était plus a côté d'elle, il s'était précipité vers Ron qui reposait par terre Drago a son côté. Hermione accourue, les larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

Elle passa la nuit au chevet de son ami et de son amant et au matin alors qu'elle venait de s'endormir elle sentit une main sur ses cheveux elle ouvrit les yeux, Drago la regardait, un regard remplit d'amour. Elle lui sauta au cou, il gémit et elle se retira en vitesse.

-Mon amour je suis content de te voir. Regarde toi, tu as ta tête de quand tu as lu toute la nuit. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-J'ai eu tellement peur mon amour, peur que tu ne me revienne pas. Elle sanglotait à présent.

-Non mon Ange, je t'en pris ne pleure pas. Il la serra dans ses bras. Je t'aime, je ne te quitterais pas tu m'entends je t'aime !

-Je t'aime moi aussi. Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre un silence apaisant régnait dans l'infirmerie.

-Alors, s'enquit Drago, comment va Weasley ? On pouvait entendre que ce n'était pas sarcastique. Hermione le regarda avec des grands yeux, tout a coup une voix railleuse se fit entendre:

-Magnifique !

-Ron ! On entendait le soulagement dans la voix d'Hermione alors qu'elle lui sautait au cou.

-C'était très attendrissant...

-Arrête Ron le sarcasme ne te vas pas bien !

-Harry. Ron avait répondu froidement.

-Comment ça va mon pote ?

Il lui tendit le poing pour qu'il le frappe du sien. Des secondes, voir des minutes passèrent puis Ron afficha un sourire radieux et entrechoqua son poing avec celui de Harry, regarda Hermione longuement et dit finalement:

-Ami ?

-Ami.

Hermione était heureuse et comblée, elle était avec ses deux meilleurs amis qui avait accepté sa relation avec celui qu'elle aimait. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

HAPPY END!

Voila fin de mon os j'espère qu'il vous a plut donnez moi vos avis! Et désolé il y a des fautes d'orthographe .


End file.
